Blue Flamed Sora
by ShikiUploadz
Summary: During Ace's execution, a cloaked person appears with a flicker of blue flames. No one knows who she is. ...Almost no one. Who is she? All that we know is, she's here to help Ace and Luffy.
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter 1: Prologue_

Everything was happening in slow motion. Ace running up to protect his brother. Akainu was charging towards Luffy. Then..._Swoosh!_ A cloaked blur flashed before them pushing Ace and Luffy away from the Admiral. The three tumbled until they hit a wall. The cloaked figure rubbed its head saying, "Owww...". Luffy raised his finger and pointed at it, "You're...!". The wind blew and pushed against the greenish hood revealing a girl, the same age as Luffy. "Oh, g'morning?" She said a bit embarrassed. "It's not even morning.", Ace laughed after seeing who was.

"It doesn't really matter does it?" She smiled standing up. Blue flames erupted around her as she stared at the eyes around her, after all, she had just stopped the one who this battle was about from being killed. "...Blue Flamed Sora..." The admiral said after observing her face. "That's me." She smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2:_

"Who is that?"

...

"That rookie pirate?"

...

"She may be new, but I don't think that rookie should be used for someone with a _500,000,000 _Beri bounty though..."

...

Sora cocked her head towards the marines murmuring to each other with an eerie smile on her face. Not a second later, her signature blue flames were blazing right in front of them. They go pale at the sight of the hot flames...or was it her smile?

Akainu didn't waste a moment going straight at her. Sora dodged out of the way before she was going to be hit with a fist full of lava. "Woah, easy there, wouldn't want to get hurt!", She said with fake shock. "Monkey D. Sora, Monkey D. Luffy, and Monkey D. Dragon. I wonder where the pattern is?", Akainu said sarcastically.

"I dunno.", she said charging in with her blue flames. Naturally, blue flames aren't that normal. It was more hot than both Ace's fire, and Akainu's magma, but Akainu wasn't Admiral for nothing, he was Admiral because he had the _skills._ He easily dodged Sora's flames, careful not to get touched.

Countless other marines didn't want to stay still either, some tried to 'help' their admiral by trying to land a hit on Sora, but ended getting burned by her. others tried to chase after Ace and Luffy, but to no avail, Luffy and Ace easily knocked them out.

Sora decided to take advantage when Akainu was watching Ace and Luffy to hit him with Haki embeded in her elbow. He got hit, but was just sent flying slightly. _'Why in the world did I think that beating an Admiral would be easy?' _She thought to herself.

**To be continued... :3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's**** Note: **

**I am so sorry but...I suck at writing fighting scenes...tell me right away if my fights suck and why, so I can try a different approach. Thanks. **

_Chapter 3:_

"Haaah...Haah..", The for the most part, all was heard was gunshots, swords clashing, panting, and battle cries. _Clink! _Sora was engaged in a fierce stare down with the Admiral, daring each other to make the next move. After long seconds of glaring at each other, Sora made the first move.

She dashed straight ahead. '_Five feet...four feet...three feet...two...'. _Suddenly, she curved left, avoiding Akainu. His face slightly showed a hint confusion as she continued running past him. _'One feet...two feet...three...Now!'_ She thought to herself, smirking. Huge blue flames lit up as she continued running. "Now then...", she made a bee line for the two brothers, grabbing their arms and continued her mad dash.

"What are you still here for, baka!?", she yelled at her two older brothers. "Ace, your the one Akainu is after most!", she said pulling his arm. The flames blew out, and there Akainu stood, staring at the idiot trio. Her diversion flames only lasted a certain period of time, and they didn't do any damage. Just a small diversion.

"Go, go, GO, baka's!", she urged them to hurry. She gave them a little push, and quickly turned around, only to find the admiral right in front of her. _'Shit!'_, she thought as her eyes widened in surprise. Akainu ran up and punched her with haki. She flew right into Ace. "Ace! Sor-" Luffy began, but Akainu appeared right before him. "STOP! Akainu, you...", Sora began to say, but stopped when she began to feel dizzy.

Ace flashed up right in front of Luffy before Akainu could do it. He stood there, with a hole right through his stomach with Akainu's hand right through it. Sora's eyes widen as the vivre card she was holding on to burned to ashes. "Akainu...you...you BASTARD!", she yells full of anger and hatred. Everything thing else was silent for a moment.

Garp, Whitebeard, Luffy...everyone was shocked. Akainu pulls away with his expression never faltering the whole time. Nearly all of the nearby piratesmstarted attacking Akainu. Explosions all at one area. The smoke goes down, and Akainu walks out, with his chest and arm blown up. The magma continues to fill in the magma logia user. He walks towards Ace and Luffy.

Ace was still alive...for now. Akainu raises up his fist in lava form ready to strike again. "Stop!" Luffy and Sora say at nearly the same time. Whitebeard himself charges in, but Admiral Kizaru stops him. This time, Jimbe protects Ace and Luffy. "Jinbe...! Dammit!", Sora yells out holding her stomach. _'Damn, Akainu didn't even use magma on me...'_, she winced.

Garp slowly makes his way to Akainu. She could tell that beneathe that pokerface, he was furious; ready to beat up- no ready to _murder_ Akainu. Sengoku runs towards Garp realizing what he was intending to do. At any rate, she couldn't care less about Sengoku. She had the same exact thoughts as her grandfather.

***TIME SKIP***

Jinbe was running away carrying Luffy. Akainu was now just killing a bunch of pirates. Ace, was dead, lying on the floor. Sora slowly stands up, ignoring the pain in her stomach. She has enough of it. She had enough of watching countless people dying in front of her. She couldn't care less if they had won or lost the war now. She wanted Akainu dead.

Sora used her fire to speed her up, the same way when she appeared on the battle, and grabbed his arm before he could kill another person. She jumped back last second when Akainu was going to hit her with his other hand. Her left hand was burning. Her stomach was probably bruised, but she didn't care. She. Wanted. Him. Dead.

Before he was going to attack once again, a marine appeared in front of them: Coby. He gave his whole speech about wasting human lives, and that they've already won. "Move boy.", he warns the marine boy. He doesn't reply. Just before Akainu was going to make him, Shanks appears. "Shanks...", Sora says.

_**Author's Note: **_

_**Okay, okay, I know that I've basically copied part of the fight scenes from canon, but please be patient...It always happens in the beginning :3**_


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4:_

**(Time Skip: Shanks Ends The War)**

Marines were tending to their injured. Pirates were mourning the dead. It was mostly silent though. Sora went to Ace's dead body. He looked like he was sleeping and having a good dream than dead apart from the hole and blood. "You forgot this, baka...", she lightly dropped his trademark hat nest to him. Everything turn blurry as her eyes welled up with tears.

_ Drip!_ "Sora, where are you going?", Shanks asked without turning around. _Drop! "_I'm going _*sniff*_ to catch up _*sniff*_ to Luffy...", she replied back. Sora walked to the side of the island, where her Striker was. It was built by Ace for Sora as a congratulation gift for her first bounty. It was similar to Ace's Striker, except it was smaller and was a shade of dark blue.

Her Striker was still intact, other than the fact that it was frozen to the sea. She stepped into the driver's seat, melt the ice around it, and used fire to start the engine, melting the ice in front before it could run into it._ Zoom! _She held out a vivre card and started following it.

After a while of sailing, she stopped in the middle of the ocean. They should be right under her. Now, she had to just follow them until the rise up. They can't be underwater forever, they'll need a break when it gets too hot under the pressure. Luckily, it didn't take too long before they had to go up.

Sora moved her Striker closer to the submarine and climbed aboard. The only one that was currently outside was Bepo, the bear. "Oi. Bear Guy.", she calls out to him. It apparently surprised him because he jumped while yelling out. In fact, it was so loud that some crew members came out, including his captain.

"Sora-ya?", he said, comming out of the door. "How's Luffy?", she asked. "Unconscious, but stable.", he replied. Sora sighed in relief. She took out a small scroll from for jacket, and opened it. Facing her Striker, she slid her stand over the scroll. With a small puff of smoke, the Striker disappeared.

She made a friend named Miki when she was traveling near the North Blue; A storage scroll maker. It was a one of a kind thing, made with her devil fruit. It can store any one object in another, living or nonliving. Her friend had made one especially for her for free. Miki had helped her hide when Marines had heard that Sora was on an island which coincidentally was right next to a Marine Base.

"If it's fine with you, I'll come along with Luffy.", she told the surgeon. He nodded and went back inside of the submarine. Everyone else followed in, but Bepo. Sora found a corner near the operation room to sit. She sat there for a while and began to nod of to sleep, until she heard Bepo's scream again. _'What is it now?'_, she groaned in irritation. She. Needed. Sleep.

Sora grumpily went outside. "Bear guy? Quit with th-", she began to say when she saw a snake but, stopped abruptly when she saw the marine warship in front. She held her hand out, ready to light the ship on flames.

"Oh, Pirate Empress.", she stopped as she saw Boa Hancock."I've already turned all of the marines into stone.", she said. "How is Luffy?", she asked. "That's what I want to know..", Sora murmured. Law walks out almost on que.

"He's currently stable, surgically speaking.", "I can't say for sure if he'll survive of not.", he said. Sora sighed, and the Priate Empress looks down. "Well that's to be expected!", a voice said. Sora looked up to see Ivankov and some...Impel Down prisoners?

Sora hopped onto the Navy Ship. "Ivan. Your in the Revolutionary Army right? How is he?", she whispered. "And, by who do you mean by he?", he asked. "You know who I mean. I mean dad.", she said, annoyed. "Mm...the last time I saw him was quite a while ago, but I'd say he's fine.", he replied. He had only recently found out that Sora and Luffy were Dragon's children.

After they finished their brief conversation, they hopped onto the submarine, and the ship sailed off to the Newkama Drag Queendom, or so they said. "I'm telling you, you shouldn't be moving around just yet!", a bunch of yelling could be heard from inside. Jinbe stumbled out of the submarine.

"Law. Thank you for saving me.", he said. "Go back to sleep.", Law told him. "It's no use. My heart won't settle down.", "Luffy must be going through so much.", Jinbe said. "Hey you. Do you have a snail phone?", he Pirate Empressed asked Bepo. "Y-yes.", he said. Bepo gave her the snail phone, and she called the Kuja Pirate's Ship.


End file.
